1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to podcasting. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for providing simplified access to podcasts to a user of a personal audio device.
2. The Relevant Technology
Numerous forms of digital audio are proliferating today. As a result, there is an increasing need from new and improved portable media players to provide that content in an efficient manner to a user. Examples of portable media players are digital audio devices, often referred to as MP3 players, portable CD players, digital video players, portable game consoles, portable DVD players, notebook computers, FM and AM radios, satellite radio receivers, and the like.
One increasingly popular form of experiencing media is the podcast. A podcast is an audio file in a concise form, like an .mp3 or .WMA file, created in the form of a radio show with a way to subscribe to it so it can be automatically downloaded and delivered to a media player, like an iPod (from which the term “pod” originates). The audio file can then be listened to at the user's convenience.
A podcast can be easily created from a digital audio file. The podcaster first saves the digital audio file and then uploads it to the Web site of a service provider. The digital audio file gets its own URL, which is inserted into an RSS XML document as an enclosure within an XML tag. Once a podcast has been created, it can be registered with content aggregators for inclusion in podcast directories. People can browse through the categories or subscribe to specific podcast RSS feeds which will download to their audio players automatically when they next connect. Although podcasts are generally audio files created for digital music players, the same technology can be used to prepare and transmit images, text, and video to any capable device.
Content producers are increasingly turning to podcasting as an inexpensive and user-friendly new distribution channel that has the potential to reach a large audience. For example, musicians, music enthusiasts, traditional FM radio or television stations, even newspapers and other print media are beginning to venture into podcasting as well.
Because podcasting is such a new and popular media form, there is a continuing need for improved methods and systems to improve the functionality of podcasting.